First Aid
by Zestee
Summary: *KakaSaku* Kakashi is obnoxious as ever when he suffers and injury and is confined to a hospital bed. With physiotherapy and a few other things, Sakura aims to set him straight, but can't help falling for him.


Kakashi slowly woke up, his memory fuzzy, his vision hazy.

While he couldn't quite remember where he was before now, he felt a lapse in his memory as he awoke in a foreign place, one that was much sunnier and a bed less comfortable than his own.

'_Where am I?_'

His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. Immediately, they latched onto an attractive shape in front of him, a blurry, yet unmistakable form of a slender female figure. Kakashi scanned the slim yet curvaceous form from bottom to top. His eye travelled from her candy red high heels, up her legs to the white uniform dress hugging her body, and all the way up her long pink curls of hair. Atop of her head she wore a white hat adorned with a red cross. Resting her chin on her palm, her elbow rested on the counter of medical supplies as she appeared fixated on a book she flattened to the counter with her other hand, the young woman unaware that her patient was now awake as she turned a page. Wondering if perhaps she was a gift from his own imagination, Kakashi admired the way her butt stuck out as she leaned against the counter, even with his hazy eyesight.

The miraculous sight of the female form suddenly sparked his memory; the long mission he embarked on left him with a severe feeling of loneliness and isolation. Yes, it was the 63rd day that led to the confrontation between him and the ninja he had been sent to spy on, and their fight was the last fragment in his memory. 63 days, as he remembered writing in his journal, had gone by without spotting a single woman.

A small gang posing as merchants held camp on the far outskirts of rural Konoha, and their leader was to be dealt with if rumors were confirmed he held classified information on Konoha working as a spy. Kakashi was sent to keep watch of their activities, and return if reinforcements were needed to silence the rogue ninja. While he remembered growing restless of simply keeping watch of his camp, he couldn't quite piece together the fight that broke out when he attempted to sneak into the small wooden shack where he was sure to find hard evidence. To reduce the chance of being detected, the copy ninja was sent on this mission alone. Bringing his favorite book series along with him probably wasn't the best idea. The camp he had been overseeing was only inhabited and active during nightfall, so during the day he would pass the time reading as many Icha Icha books he could feasibly carry along for the mission.

Until now, Kakashi didn't realize how difficult it was to get along without the pleasing sight of a woman. Watching over a greasy bunch of bandits left a bad aftertaste to the erotic tales meant to ease his mind. He hated to admit it, but he was as perverted as the author. He never considered himself to be one of those creepy guys who spied on women at the bath houses, but he knew gawking at beautiful women was a joy, or perhaps even necessity to his life. He even wished he had remembered to bring one of the books that included one or two erotic illustrations inside; anything would have helped his frustrated state. Sometimes even the imagination can't be good enough when subjected to the same dull routine day after day.

Now that he remembered where he had been, he could begin to understand where he was _now_. It was almost de-ja-vu, as if he has been in this situation before, it was clear that he must be in the hospital recovering from an injury.

He focused again on the young woman in white. Her foot was pivoting on the toe of her red high-heeled shoe, which didn't look very standard-issue for nurses. _'Not that I'm complaining.._._'_ he thought. He had been treated by the older nurses before, and they certainly didn't wear their dress-type uniform _that_ short. Or that tight. His eyes widened as they continued to rove over the attractive figure.

Her hair was in long pink waves, cascading down her back and obscuring her face. From this angle, he could tell she was definitely one of the younger nurses he hadn't met before, and given this, he felt extremely lucky. He smirked as he noticed she was fixated on a familiar little orange novel. Kakashi silently sat up in his bed, intrigued that the young nurse might be a closet ecchi with the way she appeared so interested in the Icha Icha series.

"Learning anything useful?" Kakashi spoke out, startling the young woman. She nearly jumped, turning toward her patient in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She smiled, but then quickly turning it to a frown. Unintentionally, she had been gripping the book, which she promptly tossed back on the counter. "A-And no." She responded angrily. "Just that you're a pervert. ...But I already knew that, I guess." Sakura tried to mask her nervousness, wondering if he knew just how long she was reading it.

Kakashi's jaw dropped, his face turning white as his face was stuck on _stunned_. _'Sakura_! _Have I been gawking at my former student for the last minute?'_ He thought. _'Oh god. That was terrible. I could've said said any number of things to her just then...'_

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, picking up a clipboard and approaching his bed. "I'm so glad you're okay. You're probably wondering what happened." She pulled up a nearby chair, sitting herself next to her former teacher. Watching her cross her legs, Kakashi found himself staring at the womanly curvaceous thighs that somehow found themselves on Sakura.

"You collapsed in front of the front gate. They brought you here and we discovered..." Sakura's voice trailed on in the back of Kakashi's mind, his eyes scrutinizing the body of the sexy pink-haired woman who claimed the identity of the tomboyish student he once trained years ago. Her white dress was certainly short, and from his angle, he spotted the lacy strip of fabric at the top on her thigh-high stockings peeking under the slit in the side of her skirt. The mission must have really taken its toll on him; he was even imagining two bountiful handfuls of cleavage pressing against the inside of her buttoned uniform, some of those buttons failing to conceal a good portion of it. '_Not standard-issue at all..._'  
Was this really Sakura? Her face had changed; she suddenly looked so mature, and with the black mascara she wore, her turquoise eyes were suddenly so striking. Not listening at all to her words, he focused on her lustrous pink lips, and found himself entranced by how soft and erotic they looked.

"...So I'm estimating you'll have to stay for about two and a half weeks, depending on how they heal."

"Huh? Until what heals?" He snapped back to the sound of her voice. _'Keep it together man, you aren't this horny, are you?_!'

"Haven't you been listening?" Sakura gave him an annoyed pout, but suddenly felt sympathetic towards the injured man. Discarding the clipboard, she rose out of her seat and leaned in on the bed, combing through Kakashi's hair with her fingers. "I didn't see any injuries sustained to your head, but maybe you suffered a concussion. I don't see any bruises though..." Kakashi felt a shiver run down his neck as Sakura continued to run her dainty fingers through his hair, her words trailing off again in the back of his mind. He almost felt himself drooling as her breasts were practically being served to his face, and the sight of her slender waist and full hips seemingly crawled toward him. It was too much; he didn't want to ogle any harder at his student, he knew it would be wrong to let her know how severely horny he felt, sexy hallucination or not. He turned away, and in frustration, began to tighten his fists.

"Aaagh!" Kakashi brought his hands in front of his face. The sudden pain that resonated through his fingers was so sharp, it almost brought tears to his eyes. "What happened to my hands!"

Sakura exhaled loudly, snapping her fingers in his face. "Hello? You listening this time? You broke your hands performing your _stupid_ new technique that could have gotten you killed!" She nudged Kakashi's head with the tips of her fingers. "God, I swear your brain is leaking too!"

Maybe it wasn't his fault, he began to wonder. No wait, of course it was. He knew this could all be solved by good ol' fashioned masturbation, which he refrained from doing for the sake of his mission. Sex would have sufficed, something he had been without for a long time. He had to have either soon, lest he devolve into some sort of drooling sex-crazed monster. Kakashi stared at his bandaged hands, now more mortified than ever.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He said mournfully.

Luckily, she didn't get the full extent of his words. _'Is Kakashi... whining?'_ Sakura observed silently, noticing the slight impression of a pout through his mask. _'And pouting?... like a kid?'_ She couldn't help but find it funny, although it worried her slightly that he wasn't being his normal self. She would have to watch him closely over the next two weeks to know if something else was wrong.

"Do I gotta keep repeating myself? The bones in your fingers are shattered. They're in so many pieces in some places that I can't mend them all at once with my medical jutsu. You'll have to let your body naturally heal it, while I assist your body to heal. When there are so many tiny bone fragments, no one is better at healing it properly than you. You'll be here at least two weeks, but lucky for you, I'll be here every day to help you recover."

Kakashi sighed, laying back as he studied his bandaged hands; they were stuck in pinching formation, like a lobster. He peered over at Sakura with an expression of defeat, forgetting that he should avert his gaze- for her sake. He wanted to pinch her.

"Don't worry about feeding yourself, you won't have to." The pink-haired nurse smiled, her hands in her lap, sitting up straight. His imagination wasn't good enough to hallucinate the way her buoyant breasts magically pushed together in such a mouth-watering way.

"Wonderful." Kakashi's closed his eyes. '_Dammit._'

"I've been assigned as your personal nurse, I'll be around all day for you. It's my job to help you do everything you need, so Sensei... don't feel embarrassed about anything." She patted his knee reassuringly with a smile.

Kakashi grew silent. He knew he couldn't sit around for two weeks without bathing, especially around a woman. That means she would have to undress him, see him naked, lather up his body...

The copy-nin's face grew even more horrified, until he began to flex his thumbs. To his relief, there was no pain. _'If I can pull my own pants up and down, I can avoid the worst of this...'_

"You have your own bathroom and toilet room. Both of which I can help you-"

"I'll be fine. In fact, I don't see why I can't just recover at home-" Kakashi swung his legs out of bed, standing up to march out the door. Before he could take three steps, the ninja almost fell to the floor on his knees, if Sakura weren't there to catch him.

"What are you doing?" Sakura grabbed the tall lanky man in an instant, her face and hands pressed against his torso. Although he looked skinny in his usual blue uniform, albeit his vest and hitai-ite, she felt his firm muscles hidden on his frame beneath his clothes. His heavy arms fell limply on Sakura's shoulders; she gripped the man's sides and pushed him back down on the bed. "Are you crazy? You can't just _go home_!" Sakura said in a huff.

"Why not." Kakashi's heart was beating faster. She smelt good, her breath had tickled his neck.

Sakura scoffed angrily, "Because? While I heal you gradually throughout the day, you'll be fatigued. You couldn't take care of yourself on your own."

"Just come to my place." Kakashi yawned lazily.

"_Pff_! You think I'm going to cook all your meals for you? If someone comes into this hospital with an emergency that needs my immediate expertise, I'm not going to be at your place scrubbing your toilet."

"Alright, alright. I know better than to argue with you, Sakura-chan." If he was going to be confined and bored, Kakashi thought, he might as well get his kicks by annoying his student. Sakura's eyebrow twitched; everyone always knew to call her _chan_ when she was peeved.

Kakashi solemnly looked down at his hands, letting out a sigh. "Why are you dressed in that?"

"Why, is there something you don't like about my uniform?" She rose from her chair, coolly walking to the corner of the room to dispose of her gum in the trash bin. The way she worked her legs from one end of the room and back to her chair again, her eyes fixated on his mis-matched eyes, it was undeniable that Sakura knew exactly what kind of effect she could have on her patients.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You figured out a way to save money on sedatives. Does it work on any of your female patients?"

Sakura broke her cool composure with laughter. "You're too funny, sensei... No, it's actually Ino's fault, if you wanna blame someone."

"Ino?"

"Yeah, well, she works as a receptionist now. On this floor. And you see, ever since Konoha became peaceful again, the hospital has been pretty empty. Which is wonderful, I mean this place used to be packed all the time, you remember?"

"Yes. Things have gotten a lot better."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, smiling nervously. "So we've gotten a little bored, and we do little things to pass the time... so we began making our uniforms more fashionable, then you know how competitive we get, who can make their uniform cuter..."

Kakashi gave her an exhausted expression. "Uh-huh."

Sakura laughed guiltily. "And so next thing you know, the male patients started to whine a whole lot less, and they all started being very co-operative..."

Kakashi's face remained the same. He tried to ease his frustration by closing his eyes and laying back against his pillow, wondering how he was going to make it through the next two weeks with his former student there to challenge his restraint.

Several seconds passed before Sakura's watched beeped. The young nurse rose from her seat excitedly.

"Ooh, it's lunchtime! I bet you're hungry." Sakura quickly left the room, emerging minutes later balancing two matching trays of prepared food. "Here we go..." Sakura set down both trays on the bedside table, and sat on the edge of the bed next to her patient. His annoyance quickly faded as he looked upon the simple lunch of onigiri, grapes, tangerine oranges and steamed vegetables. He hated boring hospital food, but at this point, he was hungry and it looked far better than squirrel meat.

"So how are we going to do this?" He said, referring to everything before him being finger-food. Was she really going to feed him all this by hand, as if the situation wasn't sexually frustrating enough? "You're just gonna tilt the tray and dump everything into my mouth?"

"Is that another secret technique I don't know about?" Sakura remarked sarcastically in response to his crusty attitude.

"Maybe."

"That would explain a lot." Sakura smirked, reaching up to grab the top of Kakashi's mask, only to be blocked by his feeble hand.

"Hey, hold on-" Kakashi inched back.

"You want your food or not? Take this off." Sakura reached slowly at his mask again, only to be blocked once more by the bandaged hand as he leaned his head back to avoid her.

"Listen, Sakura... I appreciate what you're doing, but if you don't mind, I can do this on my own." Without being able to put pressure on his palms without significant pain, the weakened copy-nin was trapped between a pillow and the nurse sitting closely next to him. Sakura paused, shortly before an evil grin creeped across her face. She couldn't help but find his helplessness incredibly adorable as his eyes were too embarrassed to meet hers, and that mask she always wanted to yank down was now more easier to remove than ever. Those training sessions where her teacher effortlessly played keep-away with them, and now finally it was her chance to get him back. Only now, speed wouldn't be the only factor.

"C'mon." Sakura chimed, resting her hand on the bed opposite side of her teacher's hip, closing the distance between them both as she loomed over him. "C'mon! I wanna see!" Sakura danced her fingers over Kakashi's chin as he turned away, bringing his hands up but doing little to fight her off.

The man with powerful red eye was now squinting it under her rule... she always liked when Kakashi didn't have his hitai-ite on, as it always obscured the mysterious eye. She always liked when his hair flopped down naturally, springing about wildly in all directions. It was a cute occurance when it would come about rarely. Sakura had wondered for a long time what her former teacher's face looked like, and wondered why he kept it hidden. Much of that time, she studied the shape of his face, and admired his strong jawline, knowing that beneath the mask there was a good-looking man. Naruto's big-lipped theory couldn't have been true, she long observed his lips and knew for certain they were normal, if not just the right proportion. Sakura had long concluded that her poor sensei must have bad teeth. Crooked, discoloured, or maybe missing teeth, that could be the only reason he refused to show his face, and somehow made food vanish in front of him like magic.

"Sakura, you're going to regret this." All Kakashi could do without breaking his fingers again was feebly dodge the teasing fingers, they were ready to swoop down like a bird and pluck off his mask. "...No joke, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't."

Ignoring the powerless man, Sakura wore a seductive smile as she tilted her head against her shoulder, acting like a cat tormenting a mouse. While he already admitted defeat inside, what bothered Kakashi more than exposing his face was Sakura exposing the supreme blush that had swept across it. Kakashi sighed, laying back against the pillow and rolling his eyes to signal his defeat. The young nurse, who was enjoying the situation far more than Kakashi was comfortable with, lightly grazed her fingers atop of his lip en route to the brim of his mask, securing his belief that the devil must be possessing his former student, and god must be testing him. Sakura's heart bagan to beat faster, suddenly worried what she might reveal. Horrible acne scars? A tattoo gone wrong? She secured the edge of his mask and slowly began pulling it down, revealing his nose, then lips, then chin. Kakashi continued to stare at the window, though after a brief pause, looked at a smiling Sakura.

"I'd like my lunch now."

Sakura evaded the change of subject, her eyes sparkling and her jaw hanging wide open. "Oh, my, god." She lightly trailed above his cheek and across the brim of his nose with the tip of her finger. "Sensei, you have freckles! Oh my god! _Oh my god_!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, going almost cross-eyed looking at the fingertip she pointed at the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?"

Sakura observed that his teeth were perfectly normal, straight and white even. But that wasn't important. Underneath the mask was an extremely good-looking man, and... the _freckles_!

"Senseeeeeei!" Sakura squealed. "Why do you hide how cute you are?" She suddenly found herself turning into Ino, but she was genuinely floored by how attractive he was. If she had known his face years ago, she most definitely would have forgotten about Sasuke and had been crushing on her teacher instead. That would have made training difficult. Wait, did Kakashi hide his face... because he's _cute?_

Kakashi laughed, utterly baffled by her reaction. He wasn't sure how to face Sakura's giant grin, feeling completely naked in front of her.

'_Sakura you idiot, It's Kakashi, your teacher for god's sake!_' Sakura wanted to knock on her skull to remind herself that her new skills in flirtation should _not_ be exercised on her former teacher. She hadn't intended on flattering him, but she formed dangerous new social habits around men lately. She suddenly blushed, trying to dismiss her embarrassment with a smile.

"If you like my face so much, then feed it." Kakashi eyed the trays of food sitting next to him.

Sakura picked one of the trays up and set it on Kakashi's lap, without removing her eyes from him. "I'll give you some of mine, too. You're going to need lots of energy if you want to go home soon." She picked up an onigiri and brought it to his lips. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Kakashi took a great bite, trying to act natural. It was hard, especially with Sakura still staring at him like he was an adorable puppy. He chewed and chewed, finding her adoring gaze and the silence accompanying it become increasingly awkward.

"So your patients don't give you a lot of trouble then, do they?"

"Just you." Sakura picked up a steamed cauliflower and brought it to his lips, trying to keep kerself from smiling as she admired them.

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh, we're getting real edgy here, bringing up Sasuke again!" Sakura gave out an exasperated sigh, giving Kakashi a frustrated stare. "Please get the sitting-in-a-tree song out of the way."

Kakashi tried to hold in his laughter, knowing he would hit a nerve. "Oh Sakura, you make it too easy, everyone just likes to tease you."

Sakura urged Kakashi to open his mouth, pressing the half-eaten ball of rice against his lips. "Eat your damn food."

Kakashi complied, but only for a brief moment. "Does he like your uniform?" Kakashi broke a sneaky smile beside a stuffed cheek, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sakura snacked on a grape. "What do you think?"

"Let me guess... it was as if you were practically invisible?" Sakura gave no response. Kakashi lowered his head to see the young kunoichi's face, who could never hide her hurt when Sasuke failed to acknowledge her.

"Ack, I'm sorry."

"You're annoying when you're bored." Sakura pulled her cellphone from out of her pocket and viewed the screen, quickly slipping it back in her pocket.

"No, I wasn't trying to-" Kakashi sighed, "I wasn't trying to be a jerk. I believe you y'know, I know you've grown up and moved on."

"Do you now?" Sakura shuffled closer to Kakashi's side, kicking off her red heels and tucking her legs beside her from where they had been dangling from the side of the bed. She grabbed the tangerine from her lunch and began peeling it with her red painted nails.

"Of course. Even though you stopped having feelings for him long ago, you still wonder why he couldn't accept you, or acknowledge your feelings. Even dressed like that, he doesn't turn his head even so much for a glance. That isn't your fault, you know. With Sasuke... I'm sure you already know this, but-"

"He's not ever going to normal."

"...I don't know about that. He sometimes shows signs of being the kid I once knew. But he's very strange the way he shows compassion. He's broken from all that hate. Sakura, you shouldn't look to him as some type of authority on women. I'm sure he's never had a girlfriend, or any healthy relationship with a woman for that matter."

Sakura sat expressionless as she continued to peel away the skin of the fruit, staring back at Kakashi with no words, as if lost in thought. "Not like you. I bet you think you're an incredible authority on women, right?"

"Well, I think I might be a reliable database, yes..." Kakashi scratched his chin with his thumb with a smirk.

Sakura gave him a skeptical grin, feeding him an orange slice. "You're so full of crap!"

~~The air was thick and humid some late summer night years ago. Sakura sat on the bridge near the edge of Konoha, flipping open her phone once again.

[meet me at the bridge now.  
~Sasuke  
_message sent at 10:46_]

Looking up again, she was met with the man in question, silent and stern as always, his hands in his pockets. Sakura smiled.  
"Sasuke!" She hopped off of the bridge. "I thought you would have drunk yourself silly and got carted home by now."  
He said nothing, grabbing her hand and meeting her gaze. Sakura fell silent, wondering if he called her out here to thank her for the birthday present earlier, perhaps with a kiss.  
"Sasuke..."  
He turned and began striding towards the nearby forest, leading her by the hand.  
"Where are we going?" Sakura laughed. She had never felt his hand before, and the grip he had on her made her heart skip a beat.  
Sasuke stopped in a shallow area of the forest, turning around to meet her eyes and releasing her hand. He gripped the back of her neck lightly. She swallowed hard, looking into the ninja's eyes. She suddenly noticed his eyes were reddened, and his balance was slightly off. He was still drunk.  
"You like me right?"  
Sakura smiled nervously. "Sasuke... you know how I feel, I never stopped-"  
"Then get on your knees."  
"What?" Sakura almost mistook his words. Sasuke gripped tighter, pressing his weight on her neck.  
"Get on your knees Sakura." He began adjusting his belt.  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief, trying to shrug off his grip.  
"The fuck, Sasuke... you're unbelievable." She stepped away, yanking his resistant hand off. Before she was even two steps away, tears began to pour down her cheeks. She didn't know what direction her legs were taking her, but she couldn't control how fast she began pacing as she wanted to remove herself as far away from the situation as possible.  
"What, you're too good now?" He gripped his belt, giving her a menacing glare as he leaned against the tree for support.  
Before she could realize it, Sakura was running home, whispering to herself between sobs. "You asshole. You disgusting, you ungrateful, you fucking fucking asshole I hate you, I wish you never came back."

"Expecting a call?"

The familiar voice snapped her back to reality. "Huh? Oh, no. Sorry." Sakura pocketed her cellphone that she had been staring at absent-mindedly. Reaching for his tray, she realized his plate had been completely cleared.

Kakashi grinned at her, chewing. Sakura laughed, "One day, you'll have to teach me how you do that."

"Do you think I could have my book back? I mean, if you're done reading it..."

Sakura jabbed him in the side in retaliation, giving him an angry smirk. She got up to approach the counter where she had tossed the book when she stopped, checking her watch.  
"Well, we should give you a bath actually, that way we have time for a healing later on. It'll tire you out." Sakura briskly walked past Kakashi's bed, making her way down a short hallway where her heels began to echo from a distance.

"Wait, what?" Kakashi slung his lazy legs over the bed, peering down the entryway where he saw Sakura disappear into a large tiled bathroom, followed by the sound of running water. He swallowed hard. He wasn't ready for this. Sakura returned to retrieve a towel from a sliding closet door, turning around to give Kakashi an earnest smile.

"Come on then."

"Come on where?" Kakashi scratched behind his ear with his thumb, trying not to look at her cleavage... again.

"You need a bath. I already de-masked you, what are you afraid of?"

"I don't really feel like a bath..."

"You probably don't feel like a prostate exam but you still need one."

Kakashi's eyes met Sakura's with fear. Laughing, she raised her hands. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't. My point is, you're covered in dirt and blood. And you smell too."

At this point, Sakura had seen hundreds of naked men in her young career. Although the hospital admitted tons of young shinobi and its fair share of tight abs, strong arm muscles, and toned pecs, Sakura always seemed to get stuck scrubbing down withered old stroke victims and flabby perverted fishmongers, with the rare shinobi here and there. It took her a while, and that time she got Guy-sensei, to catch on that the other nurses had a little sponge-bath conspiracy going on. Not to mention those few times Ino abandoned her post to assume the role of nurse-in-training. She knew it was incredibly naughty, but her fondness for her former sensei flourished when she saw what finally layed beneath that mask. Sakura grew fascinated with every word he spoke and how the expression in his eyes complemented his perfect smile, she unknowingly scrunched her face in a silent squeal every time she looked at those freckles. If he was going to make her agitated, she was going to enjoy making him uncomfortable.

Kakashi flopped back down in protest. "Mah."

"Sensei..." Sakura crossed her arms.

Kakashi rolled over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He didn't particularly feel like getting the inevitable erection in front of his former student. "I'll wait 'till your shift is over, and I'll get one of those hot babe nurses that will strip with me."

Sakura picked up a pillow and whacked his behind. "I'M your nurse, you goddamn pervert! What do you think this is, a brothel?"

Kakashi's yelp was muffled by the pillow. "You're underage!"

"I'm nineteen, you idiot! Man up and take your bath!" Sakura whacked him again with the pillow, with full force. Suddenly, she noticed a gash in his skin visible in the gap between his pants and shirt. Like the rest of his clothing, it had been spotted with blood, but she had failed to notice the long wound extending from his back.

"Hold on."

Kakashi suddenly became nervous as he felt her hands gently lift his shirt, and pull one side of his pants down to expose the top of his right buttcheek. Like Sakura, he was unaware of the injury. He swallowed when he felt her fingers run down the exposed area, they both fell completely silent as he wondered if she was about to slowly undress him in an erotic fashion.

"Sakura, I think you're being a little inappropriate..." Kakashi coughed.

_He suddenly felt her yank down his pants further, running a hand slowly under his hip to grab his hardened length._

_"Sensei, I can't help it..." Sakura whispered wantingly, "I want you so bad right now." She began stroking him, crawling into bed while straddling his legs, bringing her lips to his ear. "I'm a naughty little nurse."_

"I'm not being _inappropriate_ you pervert!" Sakura barked, snapping Kakashi out of his fantasy. "You have a nasty cut here. It's not too deep though, stay still, it'll only take me a second." Closing her eyes, Sakura began to mentally weave the torn flesh together on the molecular level, applying her chakra to the wound.

Kakashi closed his eyes, the hot tickle of her energized fingertips made him grow even harder, thinking terrible _terrible_ things about his young student.

"Okay." Sakura backed away. "You're good. Let's go."

"You're not nineteen." Kakashi mumbled through the pillow, waiting for his erection to subside.

"I am."

"You were 16, just last year. Or 17, which was it?"

"Neither." Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

Kakashi turned to look at her. "Do you stuff tissues in your bra?"

"Do you stuff a cucumber down your pants? Is that why your afraid to take them off?"

"Are you eager to find out?"

Sakura had enough. She picked up the pillow again, winding up several swings as a warning to her insubordinate teacher. He took the threat and quickly got up and out of her reach with a playful smile.

"Alright alright!" Facing away from her, Kakashi struggled with his shirt as he attempted to lift it up using only his thumbs. Sakura approached him, reaching out to grab his shirt. Effortlessly, she pulled his shirt over his head, removing it without letting herself appear interested in her sensei's perfectly toned chest.

She didn't want to look. As far as Kakashi knew, she stripped muscled men all day and one didn't appear any different from another. She would have to maintain the facade of the unfazed asexual health care worker who didn't spend more than a second observing all the delicious pectoral or abdominal muscles that came with the job. But next came the pants.

Kakashi stood shirtless, staring at his bandaged claws. "Could you imagine having no hands? I'm completely useless..."

Sakura stood behind him, silently taking a deep breath as she pretended with the best of her ability that she had no hesitations taking off Kakashi's pants. Grabbing the waistband of both his pants and boxer shorts underneath, she yanked both down in one full swoop down to his ankles.

"Wow! Sakura... you couldn't wait to just-"

"Oh, quit being obnoxious. Go, I filled up the tub for you."

Kakashi complied, stepping out of the pile of clothes and sauntering into the enormous bathroom, naked as the day he was born. The bathroom, equipped to bathe more than one patient, had three large bathtubs built into the floor that were uniformly tiled from floor to ceiling. The wall across from the row of tubs had shower heads affixed, with a drainage pipe in the center of the floor. For a simple communal bathroom, it was surprisingly immaculate. A highly placed window let quite a bit of sunlight in, giving a bit of warmth to the starkly white room.

Sakura kept her eyes tightly locked on the pile of dirty clothes as she picked them up, carrying them to the laundry hamper. Knowing she couldn't prolong the inevitable without giving herself away, she averted her gaze to the naked figure before her.

And there it was, the naked form of her sensei, in all his barenaked glory. His back faced her, and from where she was standing, her eyes immediately appreciated the dimples above his ass. Unknowingly, her lips curled into a sinister smile. He seemed to stand there for ages, like his wonderous statue-like nudity caused time to stop.

"So am I having a shower first, or not?" Kakashi turned his head to ask Sakura, momentarily catching her downwards gaze.

"Ah, um, yeah. I mean no- no." Sakura stammered, Kakashi's eyes remained on her, waiting for an answer. "Just go straight to the bath. Oh, and don't get your bandages wet."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, approaching the filled bathtub to dip his toe in. Sakura tried her best not to peek at him climbing in, god only knows he'd turn again to catch her. Taking a deep breath, she entered the bathroom and grabbed a short stool and a bucket of bath items, taking a seat beside him in the bathtub.

Kakashi stared at Sakura with a guilty grin.

"What?"

"I'm not making you nervous am I?" Kakashi kept his bandaged arms firmly planted on the sides of the tub, tilting his head back while a smile- observing a light blush across the young nurse's cheeks. She was trying to not let his bare torso distract her, with his tightly woven muscles on his slim frame. She hated guys who were overbuilt, or had bicepts bigger than their head. Kakashi may have appeared wirey when fully clothed, but underneath the uniform his body was a work of art. She wouldn't have otherwise noticed how his torso narrowed down to his hips, he had very little body fat and plenty of muscle to show off. Adding how tall he was, Sakura was truely in awe of his statuesque form.

"No, you idiot. Why? Do you forget that I do this every day?" She removed a bar of soap and a sponge, dunking them in the bathwater.

Kakashi chuckled, "Do _you_ forget to take off your patient's socks when you bathe them, or is that an every day thing too?" His feet emerged from the water, crossing them over the side of the tub, soaking socks dripping water onto the floor.

"Why didn't you take off your socks! What are you, five?" Sakura began clawing them off, half amused, half frustrated. _'What a jackass,'_ she thought. _'Trying to embarrass me.'_

"I was waiting for you to notice, and you never did... seems like you were pretty distracted?"

Giving up on the second sock, Sakura stood up and marched behind Kakashi, grabbing a hold of the intolerable man's head and dunking it underwater with a strong thrust downward. From here, he couldn't see how flush her face was. After a quick moment, the copy nin arose from the water to catch his breath, only to be met with a bucketful of water being thrown in his face. Thumbing the hair away from his eyes as he gasped for air, he saw Sakura smirking with the small empty bucket.

"You wanna play games? There's a much younger, more attractive ninja with a fractured hipbone down the hall. Fujiko would be thrilled to switch patients with me."

The look on Kakashi's face said it all, it was that same expression of anxiety and shame that you would only see on his face when someone mentioned the name. The excitable middle-aged nurse with the round pudgy face and pear shaped body was the subject of many jokes around Kakashi, tracing back to other incidents where he sustained an injury and was in her care. Fujiko would burst in the room and the ninja would scream out of shock and horror, knowing that his recovery would involve plenty of unwarranted sexual harassment, leading him to escape out the window when he was in no condition to do so. She outdid Ino in her enthusiasm of men, going as far as illustrating a pyramid on the staffroom blackboard rating the sexiest men in Konoha. It didn't take long for the cellphone snapshots to make it to Kakashi, who had to endure the embarrassment of being labeled 'Fujiko's sexiest man of the year' over and over again.

"I'll be good." Kakashi sunk in defeat.

"That's right," Sakura said, lowering her bucket and picking up the sponge. "You can relieve your boredom in some other way besides annoying the hell out of me."

Kakashi felt even more defeated from those words. If only he somehow fractured his feet instead of his hands, relieving boredom would be a lot easier. Sakura picked up her soap again, lathering it with the giant sponge. She moved her stool beside Kakashi's shoulder, rubbing his back with the sponge in slow circular motions. Kakashi let out a sigh, doing his best to cover up his anxiety, but feeling now that he could relax a little around his student, even if he was naked. After all, he couldn't feel too self-conscious, being Konoha's sexiest man alive. With her slow rhythmic motions with the sponge, Kakashi put his head further back and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and almost sleepy. Sakura couldn't help but take the moment to admire him once again; her eyes roved over his chin, down the wet skin of his neck and chest where the rest of his torso disappeared below the bath suds. The freckles that were peppered across his cheeks and nose made him look much younger, Sakura was so used to only seeing him as a ball of silver hair, without seeing his face she had misjudged his age all along. How old was he, she wondered. Is it possible he's not even in his 30's, but late 20's?

Sakura thanked god for the invention of the really big sponge. She didn't have to sensually massage anyone's bare skin, even though she was beginning to want to. It prevented her from getting any more intimate with the patient than she was forced to. She hated having to give sponge baths, but was finding herself enjoying her time with Kakashi, despite the nervous feeling in her stomach. Kakashi's wet hair was messily half-glued to his face, she noticed he had been twitching his nose and shaking his head. Sakura smiled a little, admiring the silver strands splayed across his freckled cheeks.

"Sorry." Sakura took a straight comb and combed the itchy strands back away from his nose, carefully and slowly. Immediately she was beginning to debate which look was cuter on him.

Kakashi remained silent, looking forward and then closing his eyes. Sakura returned to lathering his back with the sponge, moving down to his shoulder and down his arm. Kakashi had been fighting a silent battle with himself in his head for hours. He was desperately horny and couldn't keep himself from acting borderline inappropriate, but also knew that he could be making a big mistake by acting out impulsively on his young student. He felt he was losing the battle.

"Can I have a _sensual__massage?_" He gave her a smirk, wiggling an eyebrow.

Sakura stopped. "No." She resumed washing him. Sakura could sense he was feeling impatient. Whether it was the two week bed sentence, the bath, or the bandages, she couldn't tell. But she sensed an ongoing uneasiness in him that was translating into his childish attitude.

"Why not?" Kakashi opened one eye, turning to look at his young caretaker.

"Because you're making my job hard enough."

"But my neck really hurts. You're my nurse aren't you?" He blinked, his eyes beaming at Sakura with a hint of worry. This was his cute face, and he knew it.

Sakura froze. She never seen Kakashi look this way. Hell, she never heard him speak this way, or act this way. It must have been the new sight of his freckles, or his perfect lips and wet hair beginning to dry again and sprout up in all directions- but her heart melt as she stared back into his mismatched eyes. She had been struggling with herself ever since she unmasked him, wondering if it were just her hormones or her sensei's special attention towards her that made her heart suddenly long to be closer to him. The look he gave her assured her that there was no going back, she was definitely forming a crush on her sensei. Sakura began to feel more nervous than she could handle. Luckily, the sponge was heavy enough to mask the shakiness of her hand. She resumed washing his arms.

"Maybe another day. When you're more well behaved." Sakura dunked the sponge and hastily began washing his up and down his thighs, thankful for the invention of bubble bath.

Her efforts to avoid his private parts were in vain, she had to dress him after all. With determination, she hastily rubbed his wet skin through the towel, eventually getting on her knees to dry off everywhere below his hips. Sakura came almost face to face with his privates when dressing him in a fresh set of clothes, but carried on with a stone-cold expression that said she had been through this a thousand times. He complained about her roughness with a jocular remark, as expected. If Kakashi were a stranger to Sakura, he would not seem all that different from the other men she had undressed, though she would admit he was a cut above all of them. But undressing the man she knew for years as her teacher, always in the same uniform and only just an uncovered eye, Sakura couldn't help but speed through the task blindly. She tried to ignore the way the firm skin of his butt cheeks jiggled when she scrubbed him with the towel, and she refused to speculate about his half-hard erection.

Being so close to bedtime, he insisted on not wearing a shirt, but just his normal pair of blue pants. She didn't want to persuade him either, understandably it was on record as the hottest week of the summer and she was underdressed for this reason as well. It also gave her a chance to admire his body further, his shoulders stood so wide and his abdomen was perfectly sculpted. More than anything, however, was the range facial expressions she had missed out on over the years. His smiles, his looks of surprise and awe, when he'd furrow his brow in thought- Sakura admired all of them. Paying close attention to his face, she couldn't help but smile whenever she saw a new expression.

They played a game of go-fish, Kakashi struggling to hide his cards with a clip board and failing many times at hiding them, the both of them laughing while trying to devise ways of making the game work without pinching his fingers. He would pick up cards with his mouth, wiggling his eyebrow and trying to toss them at Sakura with the flick of his head. Sakura tried her best to do poorly but always ended up winning.

"10:30. I was supposed to give you your treatment an hour ago!" Sakura giggled, packing up the cards. "Ewww, this one has drool on it!"

Kakashi smiled, sitting crosslegged across from her in his bed, the pillows rearranged in an attempt to blockade her view from his cards. "I'm getting better at this." He slowly gave her a stray card, pinching it between his toes.

"I'll remember to label these your cards... and quarantine them." Sakura crinkled her nose with a smile, carefully packing the cards back in their case. She pretended to write on the package with an empty hand. "Kakashi's... nasty... mouth and feet cards... do not use."

Kakashi outstretched a toe and wiggled it at Sakura, causing her to climb out of the bed. "Don't be gross!" She tossed the pack at him, making him dodge. Putting their dinner trays away, Sakura turned down the light with the dimmer switch.

"Alright, time to tuck you in. This will make you sleepy." The young nurse smiled, pulling up a chair.

Kakashi obeyed, shuffling his legs underneath the blanket he'd been sitting on, laying his head back on a pillow with a deep sigh. He had already begun to feel sleepy, his body still weary from his battle and subsequent injuries. Though he hadn't done much but stay in bed, he had been fighting off bouts off sleepiness throughout the day. Sakura fixed his pillows and blanket, gently folding his arms above the blanket. Sitting down, the young nurse began to hover her hands above his. Kakashi couldn't detect it, but Sakura peered deep into his body. She could sense where he was feeling pain, map out the chakra pathways throughout his body in great detail, and isolate the neural pathways between his brain and the pain in his shattered bones. Kakashi watched as she concentrated, without the glow of chakra, he wasn't sure if she had begun or not. '_Kakashi, you big dummy._' She thought. He was in a great deal of pain, and failed to tell her.

"Does it hurt?" She opened her eyes, her hands still hovering above his. The look she gave him scared a bit of honesty out of the injured ninja.

"Yes."

"Even when you're not moving?" Sakura asked almost scoldingly.

"Sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She immediately applied an unconventional glow of pink chakra to his forehead, sending a signal to his brain to release endorphins. Kakashi let out a small sigh, feeling a shiver go down his back as the pain disappeared.

"Better?"

Kakashi drowsily smiled and nodded. Had he not slowly endured the pain of so many injuries in the past, he might have thought to ask Sakura to take the nagging pain from his hands away. Feeling incredibly relieved, he realized how tense he had been the entire day when the pain would roll in and out.

Hovering her hand above his, Sakura applied a gentle glow of green chakra to his knuckles, beginning the process of connecting the shattered bone fragments. As minutes went by, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Kakashi wondered to himself, struggling to remember the battle that lead to his injuries, but with no luck. He opened an eye to gaze at Sakura, who was concentrating deeply with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and mature, he thought. Even without her high heels, she looked much taller than he remembered. Her lips looked so pouty and delicious, and she had such wonderful curves, Kakashi thought. The more he looked at her, he admired her more and more. She smiled and laughed at his jokes, but was quick to put down his advances and punish him when he was bad. It drove him crazy. He felt he had to make the decision, whether or not to pursue his former student. '_Strange,_' he thought, '_shouldn't I be in pain right now?_' Once again, healing chakra was giving him an erection.

Kakashi remained silent as she finished. _'Asleep already?'_ She touched his wrist with her fingertips, making a lightning-speed channel to the neural pathways in his brain. Nope.  
"Sakura." He whispered.  
"Yes?" She leaned closer to hear him.  
He opened one eye lazily. "Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me sensei, it's my job to take care of you." She tried to hide the flattery.  
"No, I've been an ass. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it, or that I don't enjoy your company."  
"It's really okay-" Sakura was finding it difficult to hide her embarrassment, she has always found it difficult accepting a compliment, and now her shirtless teacher was peering into her soul with his direct gaze. His fixated smile was screwing with her entire thought process, she was worried the next words out of her mouth would be gibberish.  
Kakashi propped himself up on his elbows, closing the short distance between him and the young nurse.  
"You're a very caring nurse..." His gaze broke from her eyes, peering down at her lips. He was a few short inches from her now, she stood frozen like a statue without the ability to move back. She could almost feel the buzzing warmth from his face. "...so thank you. Sakura." Before she could fully process it, she felt his hot lips upon hers. Not knowing what to do, she remained frozen as Kakashi lightly pulled on her lower lip, his eyelashes tickling her cheek. She could feel the tip of his tongue graze the inside of her lips, and her face light up like a fire. A moment had gone by, and she realized after uncrossing her eyes that her patient was laying peacefully back on his pillow, eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"Y-Y-You're you're-" Sakura snapped her mouth shut to stop her stammering. "...welcome." She wanted to slap herself. What was he doing? Sakura almost regretted giving him an extra shot of endorphins, it must have put him into a horny delirious stupor, she thought. She held her fingertips to her lips, the feeling of his kiss lingered on her heavily. Sakura was trying her best to recover from the shock, she felt like she was floating and needed a moment to flutter down to the ground. He laid there, sleeping like a sexy angel. Sakura became skeptical. Touching his wrist again, she mentally mapped the activity in his brain in an instant. '_Faker._' He was sleepy, maybe... asleep, no.

She pulled his blanket up to his chest, fixing a strand of hair that lay across his face. Admiring him one last time, Sakura smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She realized that her knees were shaking a little, and almost knocked over the laundry bin. She turned down the dimmer switch completely, leaving the room in moonlight.

"Good night sensei."


End file.
